


All Forgotten

by GeneralGrievousHero



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGrievousHero/pseuds/GeneralGrievousHero
Summary: After his duel with Ahsoka Tano, Grievous leaves Florrum and heads to Kessel to find a sinister foe named Moon Ni Rinwith a gold lightsaber and tries to kill Grievous as he and Dooku get into it. Will the heroic General be forgotten?





	1. Chapter 1

All Forgotten

Chapter 1: Orders

A massive Separatist Fleet of Munificent-class star frigates, a Providence-class carrier/destroyer, and 2 Recusant-class light destroyers, were leaving the planet Florrum. Inside the Bridge of one of the Recusant-class light destroyers, General Grievous, hero of the Clone Wars and Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, greeted his heroic T-series tactical droid, TV-94B.

"Sir," TV-94B said.

"What is it?" Grievous asked, walking over to his heroic droid.

"We have an incoming transmission from Count Dooku," TV-94B explained.

"Ugh," Grievous groaned. "Put it through."

"As you wish, my Lord," TV-94B responded.

A massive hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

"General Grievous, I have new things for you to do," Dooku explained

"I am no errand boy, Count!" Grievous shouted, clenching his fists.

"That is right, you are not. But anyways, there is a problem at Kessel," Dooku explained. "A Jedi is leading the attack on the droid army stationed there. Eliminate her, and report to me at once."

"I am no errand boy!" Grievous shouted. "I am not going to do that!"

"These are orders. She is really dangerous and could cause problems to the CIS!" Dooku shouted. "Now go!"

The hologram cut off. Grievous growled in rage. He hated Dooku more than anything else.

"Set coordinates to Kessel," Grievous groaned.

"As you wish, my Lord," TV-94B responded.

"And have the landing craft prepared," Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," a driver battle droid said.

The entire Separatist Fleet went to hyperspace.

On Kessel, the Droid Works was crippling thanks to the Galactic Republic's new sinister TX-130 Saber Tanks. The B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids valiantly defended the place from the evil Republic. The Republic was led by a sinister Jedi named Moon Ni Rin. She was fast and very smart and carried a special green lightsaber with a gold hilt, much like Palpatine's.

"Push forward," Moon ordered. "The Separatists will die!"

"Yes ma'am," one of the clone troopers responded.

The clone troopers relentlessly fired at the heroic droids. Inside the droid works, a super tactical droid commanded the fight.

"Continue repelling the forces," the super tactical droid ordered. "We cannot lose this planet!"

"Roger, roger," a OOM command battle droid responded.

The Separatists continued to fight. Moon Ni Rin smiled evilly. She had a plan up her sleeve.

"Use the Saber Tanks against the Droid Works," Moon ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," the clone trooper responded. "Open fire!"

The TX-130s opened fire at the heroic droid works. The droids were blowing up.

"We need reinforcements!" a B1 droid cried.

"I know!" a B2 super battle droid cried. "Hang on!"

"Attack!" Moon ordered.

Moon Ni Rin activated her lightsaber and attacked the heroic Separatists, killing a bunch of droids.

"It's a Jedi!" a B1 droid said. "Kill her!"

Moon Ni Rin dodged the B1 battle droid and cut his head off.

"Take that, droid!" she responded. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, Grievous's heroic Separatist Fleet arrived out of hyperspace and appeared above the planet. Moon Ni Rin looked up.

"Huh?" she asked. "A Separatist Fleet? How?"

Inside the Droid Works, the OOM command battle droid faced the super tactical droid.

"Sir, we have a friendly fleet that just arrived," the OOM commander explained.

"Excellent!" the super tactical droid responded.

Inside Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer, Grievous faced TV-94B.

"Command the ship TV-94B," Grievous ordered.

"As you wish, My Lord," TV-94B responded.

Grievous left the Bridge and headed to the landing craft hallway. Once inside the landing craft hallway, Grievous got in the hatch and closed it.

"Prepare to launch!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," a driver battle droid responded.

The heroic C-9979 landing craft detached from the Recusant's hull and headed towards the ground battle with Vulture Droid escort. From the ground, Moon Ni Rin saw the heroic Separatists.

"GRR!" she grumbled. "Destroy that landing craft!"

"Yes, ma'am," the clone trooper responded. "Kill 'em, boys!"

The TX-130 Saber Tanks fired their laser beams up at the heroic C-9979. The pilots of the heroic craft dodged the attack and the Vulture Droids began bombarding the TX-130s with laser cannons.

"Look out!" one of the clone troopers screamed.

"Ahh!" a clone trooper screamed as he was killed.

The Vulture Droids continued as the C-9979 safely landed on the ground. The doors opened and waves of B1 battle droids exited the craft and attacked the evil Republic.

"Crap!" Moon screamed. "Kill them!"

The clone troopers continued to fire at the droids. Soon, B2 super battle droids exited the C-9979 landing craft.

"Kill them all!" a B2 super battle droid ordered.

"Roger, roger," a B1 battle droid responded.

Next, a squad of 6 BX-series droid commandos exited the landing craft escorting a black and red T-series tactical droid, 2 IG-100 MagnaGuards, and a heroic cyborg named Grievous. Grievous saw the massive battle of Kessel; droids dying, clones dying, tanks exploding, and just a single Droid Works.

"Hmm," Grievous started, rubbing his chin.

He watched as his reinforcements started defeating the clone trooper villains and then Moon Ni Rin caught his eye.

"What?!" Grievous gasped.

"Sir," TV-94C said. "I have spotted the Jedi."

"There," IG-101 shouted. "I'll go kill her!"

"IG-101, wait!" Grievous ordered. "Let's see what she'll do. In the meantime, let's finish these clones!"

"As you wish," TV-94C said, blasting clones with his E-5 blaster rifle.

Grievous activated two blue lightsabers and charged into battle with his heroic droids. Grievous cut down several clones and then saw Moon Ni Rin.

"Jedi..." Grievous growled.

Moon Ni Rin stopped and smirked evilly, facing Grievous.

"General Grievous," she replied. "How nice of you to...drop BY!"

Moon Ni Rin charged at Grievous. Grievous blocked the attack, their lightsabers clashing against each other. Grievous backed up and disengaged the fight.

"Who are you?!" Grievous demanded.

"Your worst nightmare!" Moon shouted, preparing to charge at the heroic cyborg again.

Grievous backed up once again.

"Kill her," Grievous ordered.

The commando droids then began to fight Moon Ni Rin. Moon dodged the attack and cut some of the commando droids down. A commando droid captain pulled out his vibrosword and tried to kill Moon, but she dodged the attack.

"Die!" the commando droid captain shouted.

"Too slow!" Moon evilly smirked, as she cut the commando captain in half.

"Oww," the commando droid captain growled as he tried to crawl over to kill her.

"Nope!" Moon happily said, stabbing the commando droid's head.

Soon, the commando droids were all defeated, and the MagnaGuards IG-101 and IG-102 stepped into the fray. Grievous watched, his eyes narrowing on Moon. Moon just evilly laughed.

"General Grievous, you think your bodyguards will protect you?" she asked. "They won't!"

"Stand down, Jedi," Grievous demanded. "Or else, it might get dirty..."

"OOH!" Moon responded. "Am I supposed to be scared or something?!"

Grievous growled. "Shut up!"

"I can say whatever I want to a coward named Grievous!" Moon responded.

Grievous growled even more. "That's it!"

Grievous kicked the sinister Jedi to the ground and jumped on top of her, raising his hand in the air as he was about to kill the sinister Jedi.

"Shut UP!" Grievous ordered.

"What?" Moon asked. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to!" Grievous responded.

"Then go ahead!" Moon said. "Kill me!"

"No..." Grievous responded, turning off his lightsabers.

"General?" IG-101 asked.

"What?" Grievous responded, jacking up the sinister Jedi by her neck.

"Dooku gave us orders to eliminate her," IG-101 responded.

"I know," Grievous responded, snatching her golden lightsaber.

"What are you going to do?" IG-102 asked.

"Cuff her," Grievous responded.

"As you wish, General," IG-102 responded.

Grievous's heroic bodyguards walked over to the heroic General and sinister Jedi. Grievous dropped the Jedi as IG-101 and IG-102 walked over to Moon Ni Rin and cuffed her. Grievous looked at her golden lightsaber.

"Where did you get this?!" Grievous asked.

"What? My lightsaber?! I personally made it!" Moon explained. "I made it so you could die!"

"What?!" Grievous asked.

Grievous turned around and faced Moon. "What do you mean?!" he asked.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Moon evilly laughed. "I made a gold lightsaber to remember all of the times the Jedi wounded you!"

"What?!" Grievous asked.

"Yup," Moon responded.

"Well, now this lightsaber will be added to my collection!" Grievous explained, putting the lightsaber on his waist. "You are in serious trouble!"

"Who cares?!" Moon asked. "I don't care about the Separatists!"

"Grr!" Grievous growled.

Just then, TV-94C walked up to Grievous.

"Sir, the battle is over. CIS victory," TV-94C explained.

"Excellent," Grievous responded. "Where is the commander of the Droid Works?"

"Right here," the super tactical droid said walking up to Grievous with his OOM command droid.

Grievous turned to face the super tactical droid.

"Hello," Grievous greeted. "Is the Droid Works still functional?"

"Yes," the super tactical droid responded. "It has to be repaired, though."

"Alright," Grievous responded. "Have it repaired."

"As you wish, General Grievous," the super tactical droid responded, walking off.

Grievous sighed. He was happy they won, but he was angry at this sinister Jedi, Moon Ni Rin. He then faced TV-94C, who walked up to him with a hologram of Count Dooku.

"What is it Dooku?" Grievous asked.

"I've heard you emerged victorious at Kessel," Dooku explained.

"Indeed I did," Grievous responded. "Now what?"

"Did you kill the Jedi?" Dooku asked.

"No," Grievous responded. "The Jedi is captured by me!"

"Captured?" Dooku asked, frowning. "General, I ordered you to kill her!"

"I will not kill unless I have to or want to, Count!" Grievous shouted. "I don't take orders like that!"

"General..." Dooku groaned.

"What?" Grievous growled.

"I said...eliminate her..." Dooku ordered.

"No..." Grievous responded.

"Fine..." Dooku responded. "Do whatever you want with her..."

The hologram of Dooku went off. TV-94C faced Grievous.

"Sir?" TV-94C asked.

"Load up the troops and head back to the fleet!" Grievous ordered.

"And what of the Jedi?" IG-101 asked.

"Lock her up in the Bridge," Grievous ordered, walking back to the C-9979.

"As you wish, General," IG-101 responded. He glared at Moon Ni Rin. "Come on! Get moving!"

"Stupid droids!" she responded.

"What was that?!" IG-101 asked.

"Nothing," Moon replied.

"Shut up and come on," IG-102 said, grabbing her and escorting her to the C-9979.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing the sinister Jedi Moon Ni Rin, General Grievous takes her back to his heroic Recusant-class light destroyer to bring her to justice against her crimes as Count Dooku plots a sinister plan against the hero...

Onboard his heroic  _Recusant-_ class light destroyer, General Grievous entered the heroic Bridge with IG-101 and IG-102 holding Moon Ni Rin hostage. His tactical droid TV-94B greeted him.

"Welcome back, My Lord," TV-94B greeted.

"Hello, TV-94B," Grievous greeted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing yet sir," TV-94B replied. "Also, who is that?"

Grievous turned around to face the sinister hostage. "Her? She's a Jedi," he explained.

"Hmm..." TV-94B thought aloud. "Why is she here?"

"I didn't wanna kill her, that's why," Grievous explained.

"General, not to be rude and all, but the Jedi need to die!" TV-94B explained.

"Look, I only  _live_  to see them die, okay?!" Grievous shouted. "But there's no need to ill her if she's defenseless"

"I see," TV-94B replied. "Let me study her." He walked up the ramp of Grievous's heroic  _Recusant's_  Bridge and walked up to Moon Ni Rin.

"What is your name, Jedi?" TV-94B asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she replied, with an attitude.

Grievous walked over there. "Because we need to know if you are war criminal or not!" he explained.

"Indeed," TV-94B said. "Now talk!"

"Fine, fine," Moon responded. "My name is Moon Ni Rin."

"Moon Ni Rin?" TV-94B asked. "Thank you!"

"Moon Ni Rin?" Grievous asked. "I never heard of you."

"That's because I'm a rare Jedi," Moon explained.

"Put it her the interrogation room," TV-94B ordered. "I want her to examine her, further."

IG-101 and IG-102 nodded and grabbed Moon Ni Rin by her arms and exited the Bridge of heroic  _Recusant_. Grievous just sighed, exhausted after the stuff he'd gone through today. He then looked at his waist and grabbed the golden lightsaber and held it, looking at it.

"Ugh," Grievous groaned. "I wonder why she has this lightsaber?"

* * *

At Count Dooku's palace at the planet called Serenno, Count Dooku sat in his chair as he was speaking to Lord Sidious.

"General Grievous has been, very...interesting lately..." Dooku explained.

 _"General Grievous is of no further use to us, Tyrannus. I have a new General Grievous that will bring the war to an end!"_  Sidious explained.

"Yes, my Master," Dooku responded. "I shall eliminate him ASAP."

 _"Once he's dead, report to me..."_  Sidious ordered.

"Yes, Master," Dooku bowed.

The hologram of Darth Sidious disappeared. Dooku smiled evilly and contacted a secret agent of the Confederacy. His name was AD-W4, a mercenary droid. A few seconds later, he appeared on a hologram.

 _"Hello, Count Dooku,"_  AD-W4 greeted.

"Greetings, AD-W4. I have interesting news for you," Dooku explained. "I want you to go kill General Grievous and report back to me once he's dead."

 _"General Grievous? I work for him!"_  AD-W4 shouted.

"Not your General Grievous," Dooku explained. "He will play a part later. I mean, the General Grievous who is a hero. I don't want him around anymore. Eliminate him with any means necessary. Understood?"

 _"As you wish, Count Dooku,"_  AD-W4 responded.  _"Grievous shall have no mercy from me. BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA!"_

The hologram of AD-W4 turned off and Dooku smirked evilly.

* * *

Onboard Grievous's heroic  _Recusant-_ class light destroyer, TV-94B was interrogating the sinister Moon Ni Rin.

"Moon Ni Rin," TV-94B with a glare on his face. "What were you doing during the Battle of Kessel?"

"Me? Doing my job," Moon responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are evil," TV-94B responded.

"Well...you know who I am right?" Moon asked, smirking evilly.

"Yes!" TV-94B growled. "I've studied you but this lightsaber you've created is something else..."

"You don't know I crave power, tactical droid?" Moon asked. "I constructed this lightsaber only to kill General Grievous..."

"What?!" TV-94B growled and walked over to her. "Say that again..."

"I said, I built it to kill General Grievous...your beloved hero," Moon responded.

"GRRR!" TV-94B growled. "I calculate you need to learn a lesson..."

TV-94B nodded his head as IG-101 and IG-102 walked over to Moon Ni Rin. They then stabbed her with the electrostaff shocking her with electricity. TV-94B just sat their calmly with his hands behind his back. After three more stabs with the staff, TV-94B ordered them to stop.

"Now, where were we?" TV-94B asked.

"You..." Moon growled.

"You are evil. I am not. Now, talk about the lightsaber!" TV-94B growled. "Or else!"

IG-101 and IG-102 walked up to Moon Ni Rin with their electrostaffs again.

"This will happen again," IG-102 explained.

"Fine...I'll tell you more about the lightsaber," Moon said, while smirking evilly.

"Very well," TV-94B responded, putting his hand in a signal to stop the MagnaGuards.

* * *

Inside the Bridge of Grievous's heroic  _Recusant-_ class light destroyer, Grievous was sitting there.

"Hmm..." Grievous responded. "What else do we have to do?"

Just then, a driver droid looked at Grievous.

"Sir, we have an incoming fleet coming out of hyperspace!" the driver battle droid said.

"Are they Republic or Separatist?" Grievous asked, calmly.

Just then, a  _Munificent-_ class star frigate arrived out of hyperspace.

"Separatist," the driver battle droid responded.

"Huh?" Grievous asked.

The  _Munificent-_ class star frigate headed towards Grievous's heroic  _Recusant_  at full speed. Grievous's eyes widened.

"Tell that cruiser to reduce speed!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the driver battle droid responded. "Grievous's  _Recusant_  to Unidentified  _Munificent_  star frigate, halt!"

The star frigate continued to come towards the heroes. Grievous was most surprised and worried.

"W-what?" Grievous asked. "Tell it to stand down!"

"I'm trying!" the driver droid shouted.

"Try harder!" Grievous yelled.

The  _Munificent-_ class star frigate then veered off course of Grievous's  _Recusant's_  Bridge and headed towards the hangar. Grievous saw the  _Munificent_  pass the Bridge.

"Where is that ship going?" Grievous asked.

"I dunno sir," the driver battle droid replied. "I'll see."

"Be quick about it! We can't have anything going on!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the driver droid responded.

The  _Munificent-_ class star frigate then crashed in the hangar of Grievous's heroic  _Recusant_. Grievous and the driver battle droids shook.

"Whoa!" Grievous gasped.

"What was that?" a driver battle droid asked.

"We can leave nothing to chance!" Grievous explained. "Have every OOM security droid head to the area of the crash!"

"Roger, that sir," the driver battle droid replied.

* * *

At the wreckage in the hangar, several OOM security battle droids prepared to face the enemy.

"Alright, search the area!" the OOM security battle droid commander ordered.

"Roger, roger," a OOM security droid responded.

The OOM securities walked over to the wreckage and AD-W4 walked out. The OOM security droid commander walked up to AD-W4 and faced him.

"You! What were you doing?!" the OOM security battle droid commander asked.

"Where is General Grievous?" AD-W4 asked.

"He's in the Bridge," the OOM security commander replied. "Why do you need him?"

"None of your business!" AD-W4 responded.

"None of my business?!" the OOM security commander asked. "Why you...!" He raised his blaster. "You're under arrest for crash a star frigate into a command ship!"

The OOM security battle droids all surrounded AD-W4. He smirked and then laughed evilly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" AD-W4 evilly laughed. "You think you can take me on, eh?"

"Yup! Blast him!" the OOM security battle droid ordered.

All of the OOM security battle droids fired at the mercenary droid as he jumped into the air and started blasting droids. Just then, Grievous stepped into the fray with two BX-series droid commando escorts. AD-W4 saw him.

"Grievous..." AD-W4 growled.

"You!" Grievous asked. "Who are you?! Are you working with Moon Ni Rin?!"

"Me?! Moon Ni Rin?! What?! No! I'm AD-W4, a mercenary droid hired by the Confederacy and I'm here to execute you!" AD-W4 replied charging to Grievous.

Grievous just sat there as his BX-series droid commandos got ready to fight.

"AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH!" Grievous heroically laughed. "Execute me?! On my ship?! Kill him!"

The BX-series droid commando droids started firing at the mercenary droid and they dodged. The commando droids jumped in the air as the dodged AD-W4's attack as the heroic commandos pulled out their vibroswords and prepared to cut AD-W4.

"You think you can stop me?" AD-W4 asked.

"You are dead!" the commando droid shouted.

"Nope!" AD-W4 responded.

He dodged the attack and then kicked the droids in the back. He then blasted there heads off.

"Stupid commando droids," AD-W4 smirked. He then faced Grievous. "So, you must be the famous General Grievous?"

Grievous walked up tall and stood proud. "Yes. Greetings, young droid. What is the purpose of you being on my ship?"

"My purpose is to end your life, General," AD-W4 replied. "You don't really need it."

Grievous growled and his pointed his index finger at the villain. "Who hired you?!"

"Count Dooku," AD-W4 replied.

"What?" Grievous asked. "Why?"

"Apparently, you have been replaced by a new Grievous, who is stronger and evil, unlike you," AD-W4 explained.

"WHAT?!" Grievous growled. "Evil?! How could Dooku do such a thing?! Replace me?! NEVER!"

Grievous then activated a blue lightsaber and then charged at the fiendish droid. AD-W4 smirked evilly as he dodged the attack.

"I've made you mad. What are you going to do? Kill me?!" the mercenary droid asked.

"I would certainly like to!" Grievous shouted.

"I know you would!" AD-W4 smirked. "You're not match for me!"

AD-W4 shot a massive laser cannon at Grievous. The heroic cyborg tried to dodge the attack but couldn't and was blasted back. AD-W4 smirked evilly.

"Job done. Grievous is dead," AD-W4 said.

Just as AD-W4 was walking away from the scene, a fist came out of the rubble. He thought Grievous was dead. Grievous was alive. The hero was indestructible to anything. Grievous got up out of the rubble and glared at the evil mercenary droid. AD-W4 stared at this in shock.

"W-what?!" the mercenary droid asked. "H-how?!"

"Remember one thing droid," Grievous calmly responded. He then got out of the rubble and walked over to AD-W4 and activated Moon Ni Rin's gold lightsaber. AD-W4 backed up.

"You will  _NEVER_  defeat Grievous! NEEEVVVVVEERRRR!" Grievous shouted, getting ready to cut the mercenary droid in half.

"AH!" AD-W4 shouted and dodged the heroic attack.

Grievous growled in rage as he continued to attack the villain. AD-W4 dodged every single attack but soon, his arm was cut off.

"OW!" AD-W4 shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

AD-W4 ran towards the  _Sheathipede-_ class transport shuttles. Before Grievous could run after him, a door opened and more battle droids arrived on the scene. The droids were droidekas, commando droids, B1 battle droids, and even heavy Super Battle Droid Rocket Troopers.

"Blast him!" a Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper ordered.

All of the droids helped Grievous blast the mercenary droid down. AD-W4 however managed to escape in the  _Sheathipede_  and take off. Grievous growled.

"Quickly, after them!" Grievous ordered.

Grievous ran and jumped into his heroic  _Soulless One_  starfighter and then took off with his Vulture Droid Squadron, The Grievous Legion. The five ships were soon chasing down the stolen _Sheathipede_.

"Follow that ship!" Grievous ordered.

"Yes, sir," Leader Vulture Droid responded

The Grievous Legion then fired at the stolen  _Sheathipede_. AD-W4 piloted the craft and dodged the attacks as Grievous growled, blasting a bunch of laser fire at the  _Sheathipede._  Speedy Vulture Droid zoomed by, almost passing the objective.

"Speedy Vulture, reduce speed!" Grievous ordered.

"Yes, sir," Speedy Vulture responded, slowing down and blasting the stolen craft. Grievous saw the  _Sheathipede_  was almost out of the system.

"He's almost out of the system! Have all ships fire on that shuttle!" Grievous ordered.

Inside Grievous's heroic  _Recusant_ -class light destroyer's Bridge, a OOM command battle droid sat in one of the chairs, controlling the turrets.

"But sir, are we allowed to fire on friendly ships?" the OOM commander asked.

 _"THAT...IS...NOT...FRIENDLY!"_  Grievous shouted through the comlink.  _"Fire at my command!"_

"Roger, roger," the OOM command droid responded, turning off the comlink. "Sheesh! This guy's got the General in a bad mood!"

Every single turret on the Separatists' ships targeted the stolen  _Sheathipede._  Inside the  _Soulless One_ , Grievous glared at the screen.

"He's almost out of range, General!" Smart Vulture Droid explained.

"He's not gonna make it!" Grievous responded, narrowing his eyes.

 _"He's in range, sir,"_  the OOM command droid said, through the comlink.

 **"FIRE!"**  Grievous ordered.

All of the batteries from the CIS capital ships fired at the enemy craft. The CIS shuttle soon made the jump to hyperspace, leaving a wrathful hero named Grievous.

"GRR!" Grievous growled. "Contact the fleet and track that ship down!"

"Yes sir," Cool Vulture Droid responded.

Grievous turned his Soulless One around and headed back towards his  _Recusant-_ class light destroyer.

* * *

Inside the interrogation room, TV-94B looked at Moon Ni Rin.

"So you only have this lightsaber to mock Grievous about his wounds?" TV-94B asked.

"Of course! It's gold! That's why Grievous has it," Moon responded.

"Really?" TV-94B asked.

"Why did you do this?" IG-101 asked. "You're so evil..."

"Of course," Moon responded. "I want Grievous to suffer for everything he has done the Jedi!"

"Everything Grievous has done to the Jedi was for good purposes! Unlike you!" IG-102 growled.

"Yeah," Moon smirked. "I just hope the Jedi will come and rescue me!"

"We'll see about that," TV-94B responded.

TV-94B, IG-101, and IG-102 exited the room and headed to the Bridge. Moon Ni Rin smirked evilly.

_Once the Jedi come to rescue me, I'll be free! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

Inside the Bridge of the heroic  _Recusant-_ class light destroyer, Grievous turned to face TV-94B, IG-101, and IG-102.

"What is it?" Grievous asked, enraged.

"Sir, you seem unhappy. What is it?" TV-94B asked.

"A mercenary came aboard my ship and tried to kill me," Grievous explained, putting his hands behind his back.

"Where did he go?" TV-94B asked, enraged.

"I want him dead!" IG-101 shouted.

"We dunno. We couldn't catch him in time!" a driver droid stated.

"But we will find him," Grievous explained.

"Understood," TV-94B responded.

"Now, what about Moon Ni Rin?" Grievous asked.

"She said that the gold lightsaber you wield is meant to kill you..." TV-94B explained.

"WHAT?!" Grievous shouted.

Grievous just gasped and dropped the lightsaber on the floor.

"What?!" Grievous said, still in shock. "How could this be?!"

"I dunno. She said she doesn't care about you at all, General," TV-94B sadly reported.

"Grr..." Grievous growled in rage. "She's evil..."

"I know," TV-94B said. "What should we do with her?"

"I dunno..." Grievous responded. "We're going to bring her to justice."

"And if she refuses?" TV-94B asked.

"We might have no other choice but to kill her..." Grievous responded.

"Understood," TV-94B responded. "Shall I chain her up in the Bridge?"

"That would be good, my friend," Grievous responded. "I am wondering if I should call out the rest of the Jedi to come and rescue this fiend..."

TV-94B faced Grievous. "Sir, you may not want to do a repeat of what happened with Master Koth. Your tactic was 100% sound until Skywalker slipped up and you failed to kill Kenobi..."

"I know," Grievous responded. "It's just what's she's done..."

"I understand..." TV-94B responded, turning around to leave the Bridge with IG-101 and IG-102. "Just choose wisely..."

TV-94B, IG-101, and IG-102 exited the Bridge. Grievous faced the window with his hands behind his backs. He then looked down at the Moon Ni Rin's gold lightsaber and glared at it. He didn't know what to do with it anymore. Just then, the lower OOM command battle driver faced the hero.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from an unknown source!" the OOM command droid stated.

"What?!" Grievous demanded, confused. "Put it through!"

"Roger, roger," the OOM command droid responded.

On Grievous's  _Recusant's_  holoprojector, a dark shadow figure appeared on the monitor. Grievous was most surprised by this.

"Who are you?!" Grievous demanded.

 _"I am someone..."_  the shadowy figure responded.

"What do you want?!" Grievous asked.

 _"Bring Moon Ni Rin to Kashyyyk,"_  the shadowy figure stated.

"Kashyyyk?!" Grievous asked. "Moon Ni Rin?! Never!"

 _"You will bring her to me, or you will die and your droids will fall,"_  the shadowy figure responded.  _"Goodbye."_

The shadowy figure disappeared from the holoprojector and left a confused hero named Grievous. The OOM command battle droid turned around from his chair and looked at Grievous.

"Sir?" the droid commander asked.

"Set coordinates for Kashyyyk..." Grievous ordered.

"Sir?!" the droid commander asked confused.

"You heard me," Grievous responded. "I don't what this shadowy figure wants, but once I find them, they will pay!"

"HA-HA! I like you heroic sense, General!" the OOM command battle droid responded, typing in the coordinates.

Then, Grievous's Fleet went into hyperspace to Kashyyyk.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. The Battle of Kashyyyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister message! After General Grievous has gotten a sinister message from a shadowy figure, the heroic droid-general must trace this signal to planet of Kashyyyk were he will face this criminal. Meanwhile, Count Dooku brings a new threat to the Clone Wars...

At Serreno, a creature with a floor-length cape draped over shoulders angular as exposed bone walked up to Count Dooku. He ignored the jolts of impact and was unaffected by the swirl of unpredictable gravity as he walked up the stairs with metal-on-metal clanks; he walked on taloned creations of magnetized duranium, jointed to grab and crush like the feet of a Vratixan blood eagle. His expression could not be read—his face was a mask of bleached ceramic armorplast.

"Hello, Count Dooku," the creature said.

"Greetings General," Dooku replied. "I have a mission for you..."

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"Your mission is to destroy the hero named General Grievous," Dooku said.

"Hero?" the creature asked, coughing. "You have a heroic version of me?"

"Why yes," Dooku explained. "He was only needed for certain parts of the war. Now you are going to end him and wipe the universe clean of the Jedi. I sensed AD-W4, your mercenary droid, has already failed."

"He was...very interesting..." the other General Grievous responded.

"Now, do what must be done General," Dooku ordered. "I want him dead..."

"As you wish, Count," the other Grievous responded, bowing to Dooku and then exiting the room with different IG-100 MagnaGuards.

Dooku smiled evilly. _This General Grievous is evil and the heroic one will be all forgotten. Ha-ha!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Grievous's Fleet arrived out of hyperspace above Kashyyyk as they saw a Republic Blockade over the planet. The sinister blockade consisted of the 5 _Venator-_ class Star Destroyers, 12 _Acclamator-_ class assault cruisers, and 6 _Consular-_ class cruisers. Inside the Bridge of Grievous's heroic _Recusant-_ class light destroyer, Grievous glared at the sinister Republic.

"I knew it!" Grievous shouted.

"Knew what, sir?!" the OOM command battle droid asked.

"This was a trap!" Grievous responded. "Anyway, prepare to fire all cannons and get me TV-94B!"

"He's on his way up here sir," the OOM command battle droid responded.

"Good," Grievous responded.

Inside the lead _Venator-_ class Command Ship, _Corrupter_ , female Jedi Master Kae Tae Tae, commanded the sinister Destroyer with her clone commander, CC-4959.

"My plan worked," Tae responded. "Launch all fighters and head for that command ship!"

"As you wish," CC-4959 responded.

From the _Corrupter's_ hangar, several BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters and ARC-170 Starfighters launched and headed towards the Separatist Fleet. Grievous saw the fighters.

"Launch everything we have!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, that sir," the OOM command battle droid responded.

"And have The Grievous Legion attack their command ship!" Grievous ordered.

"Yes, sir," the first driver battle droid responded.

Just then, TV-94B, IG-101, and IG-102 entered the Bridge carrying Moon Ni Rin.

"General, where are we?!" TV-94B asked.

"It seems she figured it out..." Moon replied.

"Seems who figured it out you little scum?!" IG-101 asked.

"My sister," Moon replied.

"Throw her up there," IG-102 ordered.

TV-94B picked Moon Ni Rin and imprisoned her with the electric bindings of the _Recusant_ much like Master Eeth Koth, when he was captured. Grievous, turned around and glared at her.

"Who is your sister?!" Grievous asked.

"Heh-heh!" Moon replied. "You'll found out soon enough!"

"Grrr!" Grievous growled in rage, turning around to face the battle. "Begin attack!"

"As you wish my Lord," TV-94B responded.

From the hangar of Grievous's _Recusant_ , the famous Vulture Droid starfighter squadron The Grievous Legion launched and headed towards the _Corrupter_ alongside other droid fighters of the Confederacy such as other Vulture Droids, _Hyena-_ class bombers, the droid tri-fighters, and the Trade Federation Advanced Droid Bombers. The ARC-170 Starfighters began to assault the Vulture Droids as they fired back. The Hyena Bombers and the Advanced Droid Bombers began assaulting the Y-Wings as they fought back. While the starfighter battle raged on, Grievous's Fleet pressed against the villains as much as they could by firing their laser cannons. Inside the _Corrupter,_ Kae Tae Tae was thinking.

"Okay, focus fire on the command ship!" Kae ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," CC-4959 responded.

The _Corrupter_ fired it's DBY-827 heavy turbolasers at the heroic _Recusant-_ class light destroyer which took some damage but not that much. Inside the Bridge of the heroic _Recusant_ , Grievous was furious.

"Fire our prow heavy turbolaser cannon!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the OOM command battle droid responded, pressing buttons on the control pad.

Grievous's _Recusant-_ class light destroyer's prow heavy turbolaser cannon at the Corrupter and damaged it a bit. Kae Tae Tae was a bit angry in the Bridge of the Corrupter.

"Ugh!" Kae growled. "Launch the V-Wings now!"

"But ma'am, the V-Wings can't take out the destroyer," CC-4959 stated. "But they can take out those fighters headed our way!"

"Fighters?!" Kae asked.

"Yup," CC-4959 responded.

The Grievous Legion headed towards the _Corrupter's_ Bridge.

"Okay, Grievous Legion, form up on me!" Leader Vulture ordered.

"Already merged up," Speedy Vulture responded.

"Calculating assault plan,"Smart Vulture said.

"I'm too cool for this battle," Cool Vulture bragged.

"Not now, Cool Vulture!" Leader Vulture explained. "Focus all your firepower on the Bridge!"

"Roger, that!" Speedy Vulture responded, zooming into action.

" **SPEEDY VULTURE! WAIT!** " Leader Vulture yelled.

Speedy Vulture began firing his laser cannons at the sinister Bridge of the _Corrupter,_ but several V-Wing Starfighters emerged from behind the Bridge and attacked Speedy Vulture. Inside the Bridge of the _Corrupter,_ Kae Tae Tae smiled evilly.

"HA! My plan worked! Those stupid droid fighters will die now!" Kae said.

"Yes, ma'am," CC-4959 responded.

The V-Wings engaged the heroic reckless droid, but Speedy Vulture outsmarted the villains and attacked them by firing discord missiles. The V-Wing Pilots were confused.

"The heck?" one of the clone pilots asked.

The discord missiles blew up the in the cockpit's of the V-Wings and out came Buzz Droids. The Buzz Droids drilled through the cockpit exposing the vacuum of space to the clone pilots, killing them.

"AHAHAHAHAAHA!" Speedy Vulture Droid laughed heroically. "Take that, clone fools!"

"Well, looks like Speedy Vulture took them out pretty easily," Smart Vulture said.

"Indeed he has," Leader Vulture responded. "Anyway, focus on the Bridge of the Star Destroyer now!"

"Roger, that," Cool Vulture replied, preparing his chin laser cannons.

The Grievous Legion then boosted towards the Bridge of the sinister Star Destroyer. Inside the _Corrupter's_ Bridge, Kae Tae Tae was most surprised.

"WHAT?!" Kae shouted. "How did they outsmart us?!"

"It's General Grievous we're fighting, ma'am..." CC-4959 responded.

"You're right! General Grievous is a known strategist hero." Kae grumbled.

Back inside the Bridge of Grievous's _Recusant_ , Grievous looked happy.

"My Legion has done well," Grievous responded.

"Of course," TV-94B replied. "They are the most powerful Confederate Fighter Squadron in the Galaxy."

"I know," Grievous responded. "Anyway, let's hope they can destroy the Bridge of the ship so we can land our troops."

"Our troops?" TV-94B asked.

"We are going to land on the planet's surface and find out who called us here!" Grievous explained.

"What about Moon Ni Rin's sister?" TV-94B asked.

"I believe she's onboard the command ship and if my Legion kills her, oh well," Grievous responded.

"As you wish, my Lord," TV-94B replied. "Prepare the landing craft!"

"Roger, roger," one of the driver battle droids responded.

Grievous's _Recusant-_ class light destroyer started moving up towards the battle with the other Separatist ships. The Grievous Legion then began firing at the Bridge of the _Corrupter_. Kae Tae Tae was worried as the Legion fired more batteries at the sinister ship.

"Head to the escape po-" Kae started.

There was a massive explosion in the Bridge as the sinister Star Destroyer began to sink into Kashyyyk. The other 4 _Venator-_ class Star Destroyers and 12 _Accalamtor-_ class assault cruisers quickly scrambled to figure out what do next as Grievous's _Recusant_ and a _Providence-_ class carrier/destroyer headed towards Kashyyyk following the crashing _Corrupter._ Inside the Bridge of Grievous's _Recusant,_ Grievous faced TV-94B.

"Command the battle," Grievous ordered.

"As you command," TV-94B responded.

Grievous then exited the Bridge of his heroic _Recusant-_ class light destroyer and headed to the heavy lift platforms of his _Recusant_. Inside the heavy lift platforms, Grievous faced TV-94C.

"Sir, all forces are prepared and ready to land," TV-94C said.

"Prepare to launch!" Grievous ordered.

Grievous's C-9979 landing craft along with 8 C-9979s from the _Providence-_ class carrier/destroyer launched and headed towards Kashyyyk with heavy Vulture Droid escort. The Grievous Legion also joined in with escort.

* * *

On Kashyyyk, a massive Republic fortress was stationed there. Inside the command center of the fortress, a clone commander looked at the sinister _Corrupter_ crashing down.

"What?! Is that the _Corrupter_?!" the commander asked.

"It seems so, sir," a clone trooper responded.

"Prepare for battle! The Separatists must be behind them!" the clone commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" the clone trooper responded.

Several turbolasers defenses prepared. The Barracks launched tons of clone troopers that were ready for battle as a light factory launched the new Republic TX-130 Saber Tanks and All Terrain Tactical Enforcers. The _Corrupter_ was sent crashing into the planet near the fortress. Inside the Bridge of the sinister _Corrupter,_ Kae Tae Tae woke up.

"What...happened?" she asked.

"Ma'am, the Separatists are coming after us!" CC-4959 explained,

"Quickly, repair my ship and prepare the turbolasers!" Kae ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," CC-4959 responded.

Kae Tae Tae faced the window as she waited for her clone commander to do her work. The Separatists were headed full force towards the Republic. Inside Grievous's C-9979's Bridge, TV-94C faced Grievous, who was sitting in the command chair.

"Sir, the command ship has crashed near a massive Republic fortress," TV-94C explained.

"A fortress?!" Grievous asked.

"Yes," TV-94C responded. "It is equipped with a bunch of turbolasers. I suggest caution."

"Land us further away," Grievous ordered. "I have a plan!"

"Sir?" TV-94C asked confused.

"NOW!" Grievous shouted enraged.

"Yes, sir," TV-94C responded.

The C-9979 landing crafts then landed further away from the Republic fortress and unloaded a Separatist Vanguard which consisted of 3,185 B1 battle droids, 132 B2 super battle droids, 20 commando droids, 11 Multi-Troop Transports (MTTs), 28 Platoon Attack Craft (PAC), 114 Armored Assault Tanks (AATs), and one command pod which was headed by a OOM commander droid. The Grievous Legion and the Vulture Droids were in their walker modes. Grievous exited last with four white-plated IG-100 MagnaGuards and TV-94C. Grievous looked at the at the OOM commander droid in the CIS command post pod.

"Sir, the Vanguard is ready to attack," the OOM commander droid said. "What are you orders?"

"Move the Vanguard up," Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the OOM commander droid said. "Alright. all B1 battle droids and AATs move up!"

"Roger, roger," the B1s responded.

The Vanguard then began to move up like Grievous ordered. Grievous then faced his heroic Legion and the other Vulture Droids with his hands behind his back.

"You guys will take care of the turbolaser defenses of that fortress!" Grievous ordered. "Understand?"

"As you wish," Leader Vulture responded. "We won't fail you!"

The Grievous Legion and the Vulture Droids jumped up and transformed into flight mode and headed towards the sinister Republic fortress. Grievous just watched as the battle was about to begin. He was really hoping to find the person and end their life for bringing him out here for no reason. At the Republic fortress, a clone trooper ran up to the sinister clone commander.

"Sir, the droid forces are advancing to our position!" the clone trooper said.

"Open fire," the clone commander ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone trooper responded.

The AT-TEs began firing at the Vanguard of droids. The droids backed up and begin firing.

"Kill them all!" a B1 battle droid ordered.

The AATs began firing at the AT-TEs, and the battle had begun. The Vulture Droids began bombarding the clone troopers with laser fire. Speedy Vulture headed towards the fortress.

"I see the fortress!" Speedy Vulture Droid said. "I'm heading in to blow it up!"

Leader Vulture looked at the fortress and saw it was equipped with anti-aircraft cannons!

"Speedy Vulture, look out!" Leader Vulture screamed, worried about Speedy Vulture.

The AA guns fired at the heroic Vulture Droid as he was hit by the lasers.

"AHH!" Speedy Vulture screamed.

"That dumb Vulture," Smart Vulture commented. "He never uses his brain..."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Speedy Vulture shouted, flying back towards the CIS.

Grievous watched as the AATs were destroying the TX-130 Saber Tanks. Soon, Kae Tae Tae exited the Bridge of her downed Star Destroyer and headed towards the clone army.

"Continue firing!" Kae Tae Tae ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the clone troopers responded.

The clones kept firing as the droids fired back. Kae Tae Tae activated her blue lightsaber and begun cutting droids down in a flash. Grievous then saw the Jedi in the fight as she destroyed an AAT battle tank. Grievous was now in rage.

"Focus all fire on the Jedi!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger!" the OOM command battle droid responded. "All units, focus fire on the Jedi!"

The MTTs, AATs, and PACs begin turning their cannons towards the sinister Jedi and then fired on her. Grievous watched as he activated his favorite two lightsabers: green and blue.

"Commando droids, follow me!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the commando droids replied, grabbing their E-5 blaster rifles.

Grievous and his heroic commando droids charged into battle headed towards the sinister Jedi as she was deflecting the bolts of the most powerful Confederate crafts. Inside one of the AATs, the AAT driver battle droid locked onto Kae Tae Tae.

"I got her in my sights!" the AAT driver droid responded.

He then fired the AAT's heavy laser cannon at the sinister Jedi. She was caught off guard and was hit by the blast. Her lightsaber deactivated and she then got up to face the heroic General as he and his 20 commando droids stopped to face her.

"General Grievous, a pleasure to meet you," Kae Tae Tae responded, activating her lightsaber again.

"Who are you?!" Grievous demanded.

"I'm a Jedi!" Kae Tae Tae responded. "That's all you need to KNOW!"

She then lunged forward at Grievous as the hero dodged the attack. The commando droids then opened fired at the sinister Jedi, but she deflected their laser fire. Clone troopers then came up to assist her and starting firing at the commando droids, which got their attention off of Kae. Grievous then faced Kae Tae Tae again.

" **I SAID, WHO ARE YOU?!** " Grievous asked again, before making his next move.

"I said I'm a Jedi!" Kae Tae Tae responded.

"GRR!" Grievous growled, in frustration, as he then charged at the sinister Jedi.

Kae Tae Tae blocked the attack as the two engaged in a fierce duel. Grievous, who was determined as always, continued pressing the attack.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Kae Tae Tae asked.

"Silence!" Grievous responded, raising his foot in the air, kicking the villain to the ground.

Kae Tae Tae fell to the ground again and glared at Grievous, with an evil grin on her face. "General, why don't you just die already?"

"What?" Grievous asked, confused.

"I said, why don't you just **DIE ALREADY!** " Kae Tae Tae shouted as she smirked evilly.

"Huh?" Grievous asked, even more confused.

Just then, a Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry Gunship (LAAT/i) flew over Grievous and then bombarded him with it's composite-beam laser turrets. Grievous was soon damaged by the attack as the LAAT/i relentlessly fired at the hero. Grievous dodged the attack a couple of times as the AATs faced their heavy laser cannons to the LAAT/i.

"Fire!" the AAT driver battle droid shouted.

The AATs fired at the LAAT/i and the gunship was soon damaged. Grievous was happy as he continued to engage his sinister foe, Kae Tae Tae.

"You can't defeat me!" Kae Tae Tae shouted.

"We'll see about that, Jedi!" Grievous responded, opening his other two arms.

The hero now had four arms. The top right carrying a blue lightsaber, the bottom right carrying a green, the top left carrying Moon Ni Rin's gold lightsaber, and the bottom left carrying an extra green. Grievous then lunged at Kae Tae Tae as she blocked several attacks from the hero, who was relentlessly coming for her. Blows after blows, Grievous didn't stop.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Grievous shouted.

"BWAHAHA!" Kae evilly laughed. "We'll see!"

She then force pushed the hero to ground as Grievous dug his lightsabers and his feet into the ground just like his previous duel with Ahsoka Tano on Florrum. He coughed a bit because of the sand of Kashyyyk and then got back up to fight the sinister foe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, the battle was still raging on as the Republic didn't know what to do, since the _Corrupter_ crash-landed on Kashyyyk. The Separatists however, were pressing the attack on their foes with all of their firepower. Inside Grievous's _Recusant-_ class light destroyer, TV-94B viewed the battle from the window.

"Hmm," TV-94B thought aloud. "Focus all fire on those _Venator-_ class Cruisers!"

"Roger, roger," the driver battle droid responded.

The _Munificent-_ class star frigates pressed their attack against the _Venators_ and they were taking heavy damage. Inside one of the _Venator-_ class Star Destroyers, a clone admiral was talking to the clone commander of the fortress on Kashyyyk on a hologram.

"The Separatists are overwhelming us in space!" the clone admiral explained.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ the clone commander responded. _"They're overwhelming us on the ground, too!"_

"Darn it," the clone admiral responded. "We need a plan!"

 _"Is Jedi Master Moon Ni Rin onboard Grievous's Command Ship?"_ the clone commander asked.

"I think so," the clone admiral said. "I can't rescue her without sending boarding parties..."

 _"Well, send them! With Moon Ni Rin out, the Separatist Command Ship can fall and we can finish them off!"_ the clone commander explained.

"We'll try," the clone admiral responded.

 _"Okay,"_ the clone commander responded, cutting off the hologram.

The clone admiral faced the battle as a clone crew walked up to him. "Sir, what our orders?" he asked.

"Move our ship towards the _Recusant-_ class light destroyer!" the admiral ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone crew responded.

The _Venator-_ class Star Destroyer then begin to move up towards Grievous's _Recusant-_ class light destroyer. Inside the Bridge of the heroic _Recusant,_ TV-94B saw the _Venator-_ class Star Destroyer moving towards them.

"Focus fire on that Star Destroyer!" TV-94B ordered.

The _Recusant-_ class light destroyer's prow heavy turbolaser cannon fired at the sinister _Venator-_ class Star Destroyer as it took damage. The _Venator_ fired back as the _Recusant_ took damage. A _Recusant_ could easily overpower a _Venator_ but it needed the right materials to engage it. TV-94B sternly faced the battle.

"Order our bombers to bombard the Bridge!" TV-94B ordered.

"Roger, roger," the driver battle droid responded, typing a few controls on his control pad.

A squad of _Hyena-_ class bombers then headed towards the _Venator-_ class Star Destroyer. Inside the Bridge of the _Venator,_ the clone admiral smirked evilly.

"Launch our Y-Wings," the clone admiral ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone crew responded.

The hangar doors of the _Venator-_ class Star Destroyer opened and several BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters launched and engaged the _Hyena-_ class bombers before they could attack the Star Destroyer. TV-94B growled in rage as the clone admiral smirked.

* * *

Back on Kashyyyk, the battle was still raging on as Grievous was still in a fierce duel with Kae Tae Tae.

"GRR!" Grievous growled, as he kept pressing attacks on Kae.

"You will never win!" Kae shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Grievous shouted.

Grievous kicked Kae Tae Tae to the ground again. Grievous then ran over to the sinister Jedi as put his ligtsabers at her neck, about to kill her. Kae then realized that Grievous was wielding her sister's lightsaber.

"THAT'S MY SISTER'S!" Kae shouted.

"What is?" Grievous asked.

"That lightsaber!" Kae yelled. "It belongs to my sister!"

Grievous sat there and then realized everything. This Jedi was the sister to Moon Ni Rin! Grievous gasped in shock and then prepared to kill her.

"It is part of my collection now!" Grievous said. "And soon will yours!"

"Grr..." Kae Tae Tae growled.

Just as Grievous was about to decapitate her, a shadowy figure with a cloak fell from the air and opened two lightsabers, a green and a blue. It was about to cut the heroic General in half. A B1 battle droid spotted it.

"General, behind you!" the B1 shouted.

"Huh?!" Grievous asked, confused as he turned around and saw the shadow figure.

Grievous quickly moved his arms to block the incoming attacker. The attacker fought back and pressed on him. Kae Tae Tae smirked evilly and escaped Grievous's heroic grasp. Grievous turned an eye to see the villain escape.

"GRR!" Grievous growled.

"Don't move, my counterpart!" the shadow figure said.

"What?! Counterpart?!" Grievous asked, as he disengaged the duel and jumped back to his droid commandos.

The shadowy figure walked closer to Grievous and his heroic droid commandos and then took off the cloak. Grievous gasped as he saw it was another cyborg that kinda looked liked him, but not really. His expression could not be read—his face was a mask of bleached ceramic armorplast stylized to evoke a humanoidskull—but the pure venom in the voice that hissed through the mask's electrosonic vocabulator made up for it.

"General Grievous, my counterpart!" he said. "I'm General Grievous, 2005!"

"General Grievous 2005?" Grievous asked, with confusion. "What?"

"Count Dooku has ordered me to kill you at once," 2005 Grievous said.

"Hmm~" Grievous noted. "And why would the Count order such a thing?"

"Because it's time for you to be all forgotten!" 2005 Grievous said.

Grievous growled at his new sinister foe. He knew this was going be an interesting fight. Another Grievous trying to replace him was not going to go well for the opposing side.

"HAHAAHAHAHA!" Grievous laughed heroically. "Bring it on!"

"As you wish," 2005 Grievous responded.

To be continued...


End file.
